Typical mechanical differentials include a sun gear, a ring gear and a plurality of planet gears disposed therebetween According to this type of mechanical differential, a symmetrical load is imposed on the planet gears.
However, in another type of mechanical differential, the sun gear has been "folded" into another ring gear. According to this type of mechanical differential, the planet gears are asymmetrically loaded because the two ring gears are longitudinally offset. Such asymmetrical loading causes internal forces which are not aligned on the same longitudinal and transverse planes, causing deflection of the planet gears.
The planet gears are typically supported by journal bearings. The journal bearings must be sized sufficiently both to support the planet gears and to withstand the deflection of the planet gears. This requires the journal bearings to be relatively oversized and, hence, relatively overweight.
This invention is provided to eliminate some or all of the above problems.